


To Serve with Pleasure

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, M/M, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Castiel is there for Dean's pleasure but sometimes, he feels himself unable to follow the rules, because it feels so damn good.





	To Serve with Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time venturing into this world, so hopefully I do not disappoint.

The tension in the room was thick. Castiel could hear every breath that Dean took. In and out; Slow and calm. It was exact opposite of Castiel’s pounding heart. Castiel was suspended from the ceiling; his arms tied above his head with heavy chains. His feet were barely touching the cool concrete flood beneath him and his ankles were weighted down with heavy cuffs. He was completely at Dean’s mercy.

The air in the room shifted and Castiel could sense Dean moving toward him. He was blindfolded; completely dark around him. His heart rate was increasing, and goosebumps fluttered across his skin. His cock was hard and hanging heavily between his legs. He was aching for Dean to touch him, almost to the point of begging but he had been instructed not to talk. Castiel was only there to please Dean, which is all he ever wanted to do, so he obeyed.

Castiel’s body jumps slightly when Dean runs a hand down the side of his arm, slowly, tracing over all of the strained muscles. His breathing quickens as Dean’s hands move to his shoulders. Dean makes a move that appears as if he is about to run his hand over Castiel’s sweat covered chest, but instead, Dean grabs his face. It is almost tender beyond the hardness of it, showing Castiel what is about to come and that only makes his cock throb almost painfully.

Dean’s breath is against my ear and I fight back a whimper, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips against his ear.

“I love you,” Dean growls out slowly and in a deep, lust filled desire.

I want to scream the words back.  _ I love you, Dean. I love you. I love you. Oh God, how much I love you. Dean. _ Every cell in Castiel’s body is trying to tell Dean how much he loves him so that he does not disobey. Castiel can feel himself about to break but before he gets the chance, Dean kisses him. Dean takes over Castiel’s, showing just how much he needs him. There is so much passion and desire and urgency that it makes Castiel’s heart feel like it is going to burst. This only makes Castiel’s cock throb harder.

Then Dean is gone, no longer touching Castiel and he fights back a cry. He needs him to be touching him but this isn’t about him, it’s about Dean. He can hear Dean walking away, stopping only seconds later. Castiel can picture Dean standing at the table off to the side of the room. It is covered in gags, clamps, dildos of all sizes, vibrators and whips. Castiel is shaking with anticipation. He doesn’t know which item he hopes for first. He almost wishes that Dean will choose nothing, instead, choose to come back to Castiel and fuck him senseless with his own erection, which Cas can picture clearly in his mind.

Castiel is so caught up in his thoughts of Dean pounding into him that he didn’t notice that Dean had returned. Castiel could feel him breathing in front of him until finally he reaches out and touches Castiel’s skin once again, ghosting over his chest and up to his neck, running his thumb down along Castiel’s adams apple. Castiel swallowed at the feeling.

“Now pay attention.” Dean spoke sternly.

Dean had obviously noticed that Castiel had stopped paying attention and became lost in his mind. Castiel was good at disappearing into his head, he was working on it; they were working on it.

Dean’s hands returned to Castiel’s chest, flicking his finger softly over one of his nipples before lightly pressing his lips to Castiel’s once again. His flicks stay soft at first but soon grow more aggressive, twisting and pulling and pushing against it. Dean’s other hand moves up Castiel’s stomach, finding his other nipple and repeating the motions. Castiel wants to cry out but again, he fights it. He will not disobey Dean.

Castiel’s entire body is shaking. He feels himself close to orgasm but that would be the biggest let down of all and he will not allow for himself to cum, not until Dean tells him to. Dean senses this and steps back away, giving Castiel a minute to relax his body and bring himself back from the edge.

After a short recovery time, something is touching Castiel again, but it is not Dean himself. It is cold and smooth. Leather? A whip? Dean runs it down Castiel’s chest, across his stomach and then pulls it away, not allowing for it to fall over Castiel’s cock. Dean moves again and then the smooth, cool leather is running down Castiel’s back and he cannot help the small groan that escapes his lips.

The leather runs across Castiel’s shoulders, down his back and over his ass.  _ Please, just once. Just one. I need it now. _ Castiel feels like he is losing his mind, which is just how Dean likes him but he needs to feel the sting of the whip, he needs something.

Then the leather is gone and Dean is pressed up against his back, whispering “Such a good boy,” over and over into Castiel’s ear. He reaches around, gripping his fist around the base of Castiel’s cock and sliding it softly to the tip. Castiel thrusts forward and groans but Dean pulls away, using that moment to slap the whip along Castiel’s shoulder. The pain pulls Castiel back from the edge, his breathing becoming almost uncontrollable.

“Not just yet,” Dean warns.

Castiel works to control his breathing as Dean’s hand returns to his body. This time, he takes Castiel’s balls into his hand and squeezes, not to hard but not lightly either. Castiel cries out. He is not sure if the cries are due to the slight pain, the frustration in how badly he wants to come or because of how amazing Dean feels touching him.

Dean gently tugs at the chains holding Castiel up and this only makes his need to cum intensify. Castiel tries not to lose control. He must be the good boy Dean told him he was only moments ago.

“You are getting to close baby,” Dean whispers in Castiel’s ears. “I think you need a little time to get yourself under control.”

Castiel feels himself ready to beg as Dean walks away from him.  _ Please come back. Please touch me. Dean, please. I need you. Please, Dean?  _ Castiel needs Dean to come back, pull at his chains, touch his body, pound into him, anything.  _ Please. _

Castiel works to relax himself. That is the only thing that will bring Dean back and he needs Dean to come back. He thinks about the incredible things that Dean will do to him if he is a good boy. He needs these things. He lives for these things. He exists because Dean needs these things from him.

Castiel’s heart speeds up again when he hears Dean’s footsteps returning to him. He runs his fingers through Castiel’s hair, grabbing it into his hands and crushing their lips together. He pushes his against Castiel’s lips and Castiel opens up eagerly, sucking Dean’s tongue into his mouth.

Dean’s yanks the restraints and pulls Castiel into him, wrapping one arm around his waist, holding Castiel still. He uses his other hand to run down along Castiel’s body, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Down his ribs, the side of his stomach, his hips and between his thighs, making sure not to touch Castiel’s cock. Castiel squirms for more.

Dean pulls away from Castiel’s mouth. Kissing down his jaw, to his neck, licking, biting, sucking at the skin. Castiel is sure there will be marks and he moans at the thought. Any proof that is left behind that he belongs to Dean is everything. The world needs to know that he belongs to Dean.

Then Dean’s hand is wrapped around Castiel’s cock again, stroking lightly before something slips over the tip. Castiel quickly recognized the feel of the cock ring and groans once it is securely in place.

Dean then kisses Down Castiel’s chest, flicking a tongue occasionally along a nipple, sending waves of pleasure through Castiel’s body. That is when it happens. A wet, cold finger breaches the tight ring of muscles and Castiel tenses up slightly before willing himself to relax. Then Dean’s finger pushes past the muscles, up to the first knuckle before pulling back and pushing in just a little further. He works his finger in and out before finally adding a second, scissoring his fingers before turning them and pushing against Castiel’s prostate. Castiel cries out, his body lurching forward and Dean holds him tightly so he doesn’t get to far away. Then Dean’s fingers are gone.

“Dean?” Castiel lost all control. The words slipping from his mouth before he could will them to stop.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _ Castiel knows he has broken the rules and when Dean steps away from him, he is certain that he is going to be punished. Dean walks away but quickly returns quickly. Castiel hopes for the kisses. The ones Dean leaves along his shoulder to tell him it’s going to be okay, but they never come. Castiel then hears the slight whistle of the whip as it slings through the air and lands against Castiel’s ass. It stings, but the pain is not over the top, which tells Castiel that Dean does not want to hurt him, only drive him more crazy than he already is. He continues to swing the whip, letting the leather crack against Castiel’s skin.

“How many?” Dean asked.

“Uh,” Castiel had forgotten to count. Again he had messed up. “Ten?”

“Wrong,” Dean growled. “We will go again. You will count out loud this time.”

There is another sting and Castiel realizes that Dean is no longer using the whip, but his bare hand. It takes Castiel’s breath away and he almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing.  _ Count! _ Castiel reminds himself, so he does. One. Two. Three …. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Castiel fights back the tears that are straining against his eyes.

“How many?” Dean asks again.

“Twelve,” Castiel answers.

Dean is quiet and that worries Castiel. But then Dean is pulling Castiel into him and kissing him hard, pushing his way back into Castiel’s mouth. Once the pain subsides, Castiel realizes how close he was to coming again.

Dean slowly works his way down Castiel’s body, taking his cock in his hand once again and giving it a brief stroke. He then steps away again, but is quickly back, his finger lubed up and pushing against Castiel’s ass once again. One finger, then two, working him open until a third finger is able to slide in. Dean works Carefully, making sure not to rub against Castiel’s prostate but that isn’t helping. Castiel can feel himself on the verge of his orgasm. Four. Four fingers are not pounding inside of Castiel and his mind is a mess.  _ Hold on Cas. Don’t cum. Hold on. You weren’t given permission. _

Dean’s fingers slide out of Castiel and he whimpers at the emptiness. But then Castiel can hear Dean shedding himself of his clothes and then he is behind him.

Dean wraps his arm around Castiel’s middle, his hand resting firmly against his stomach. Then he is pushing in, slow, so agonizingly slow. Dean works himself in until he has Castiel completely filled. Dean pushes against Castiel’s back, forcing him to lean as far forward as the restraints will allow.

Then Dean is pounding into Castiel. There is no softness, nothing gentle about the way his hips slap forward and his cock buries itself as far inside of Castiel as it can go. Castiel finds himself begging.

“Please, Dean,” There is no controlling the words. “Please.”

“Now,” Dean commands in a deep voice and Castiel falls to pieces. He feels the cock ring taken off and he comes so hard that the blackness turns to white and he feels that he may pass out wrapped around Dean’s cock. But Dean isn’t finished. He keeps thrusting in and out, his own breaths becoming ragged until he cries out, filling Castiel completely.

Dean holds himself inside of Castiel for a few moments before slipping himself free. Castiel slumps forward, the restraints the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor.

Castiel is not sure when Dean unhooked the restraints and pulled him into his arms, but he was now being carried, the blindfold still over his eyes. Dean sat himself down on something cold and Castiel realized it was the toilet.

Before he questioned anymore, the blindfold was removed and Castiel was happy that the room was dark, aside from the flicker of a few candles. Dean was kneeling over the shower, turning it on. Dean then turned, kneeling himself between Castiel’s legs and looking up at him with that smile that could make the world melt.

“Hey baby,” His voice was calm and gentle.

“Hi,” Castiel gave a small smile back, too tired for anything else.

“I need you to sit here for a moment while the water warms up,” Dean instructed him. “I am going to go get you a glass of juice.”

“Okay,” Castiel nodded.

“I will be right back,” Dean informed him, but Castiel already knew. Dean would never leave him alone for long after a night like this, he knew better.

“Hey, Dean?” Castiel tilted his head up, stopping Dean before he could leave the bathroom.

“Yeah baby?”

“I love you,” Castiel stated, very matter of fact.

“I know,” Dean walked back toward Castiel and leaned down, lightly pressing their lips together. “I love you, too.”


End file.
